Interim
by Sparkling Grimm
Summary: A short scene about what happens when Ladybug and Cat Noir fall in combat.


**This scene has been plaguing me for a while. I have no intention at this juncture of turning this into a full chaptered story. It is merely as it stands. (Unless of course, you decide to use it as an opening of some kind, in which case, drop us a link to your story.)  
****Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cheers,  
****SG**

* * *

Queen Bee landed on the ledge that the Destroyer had left. She stormed forward, tears burning her cheeks. "Luka Couffaine! Where the hell is Luka Couffaine!?"

Luka started to move to the front of the small crowd, careful not to push anyone any closer to the enraged hero than he had too.

"Bee, stop." Rena Rogue touched down on the ledge after her and released Carapace. "We have to do this right."

"Right!? Just what exactly do you think is 'right' about this!?"

"Bee! Just." Rena took a deep breath. "Please. Let's just do this right."

She turned to Luka, and the last few people between them parted so she could approach him if she wanted to. "Luka Couffaine, you asked for the chance to save your friends. Do you still want it?"

"I do." He stepped forward. "I have a lot of friends out there uncounted for, I need to find them."

"Then will you take this Miraculous and use it solely for the power of good and," Rena's voice cracked as she held out a closed hand, "And heal the world as we know it?"

She opened her fingers slowly, revealing a pair of earrings.

"Wait, aren't those Ladybug's?" Mylene asked.

"They were."

"And just where is she now, missy?" Anarka demanded.

"Ladybug has fallen." The muscles in Rena's throat clenched visibly. Carapace touched her shoulder. She took a deep breath. "So, understand what is being asked of you here, Luka. If you accept this power, you will not be invulnerable. You can be killed. But, if you accept this power, you will have the chance to save everyone here, and all those who,"

She breathed in deep again, "And all those who aren't."

"If he won't," started a young woman in a white jacket and red skirt, but Carapace shook his head, and Luka was already walking forward.

He stretched out his hand. Rena made to drop the earrings into it, then paused. "Know that if everything goes right, you will not have to bare this responsibly for very long. Your predecessor will be revived, and the earrings restored to her."

"Of course." He nodded. She gave him the earrings.

There was a flash of red light, and a small bug looked up at him. "I'm glad you said yes, Luka. I hope together we can save the former Ladybug."

"And my friends and family."

The bug looked a little sad. "I promise we'll do we can for them, but we must defeat the Destroyer. Do you know how your powers work?"

"I have a basic idea."

"Good, then all you need to say is 'Tikki, Spots on!'."

"Tikki, Spots on!" The transformation went quicker than he thought it would. His costume, he noted, was a little different than the former Ladybug's, but he liked it better. He nodded to Rena. She looked to Carapace.

"Kagami Tsurrgi." Carapace addressed the young woman who'd almost volunteered in his place. "You would have taken Ladybug's Miraculous had it been offered to you."

"Still would."

Carapace let out a humorless laugh. "Right. Well, would you still be willing to help? Will you take this Miraculous instead and swear to only do good with it and help us as you are able?"

"I swear it." She replied with a small jerk of her head as though she was annoyed he'd even felt the need to ask.

Carapace didn't bother revealing the Miraculous, he merely gave it to her. Another flash of light, green this time, and a small floating cat appeared. It looked up at her, "Alright, let's makes this quick. I'm Plagg. I'll grant you the power of destruction which you're going to use me to help... my previous master."

"And Adrien. He's still out there."

Plagg shook itself, rolled its shoulders and floated up to Kagami's face, "Just say 'Plagg, Claws out!' to transform, but remember, you only have one Cataclysm, and you'll have limited time after you use it."

Kagami slid the ring of destruction onto her finger, then let out a gasp of pain. She turned away from the crowd, but Luka could see that she was staring at the ring on her hand. It was a mirror copy of Adrien's.

No, it was Adrien's.

Sudden realization poured over him as a cool liquid. If the ring could disguise itself while in use, then the earrings. He touched them, rubbing his thumb over the smooth face. The familiarity broke him. How could he not have known? His favorite thing about her had always been her bravery.

The silence in him burned so loudly that he missed Kagami's transformation, but he heard her ask, "Before I do this, the former Cat Noir, is he?"

"He's dead. He was trying to save Ladybug's corpse when his power ran out. He fell like a stone." Carapace told her flatly.

"But there's chance he can save them?" She pointed at Luka.

"He's our only chance." Rena replied.

"Then you," She growled, whirling on him, "Had best stay well behind me, Mi'Lord."

"Like hell. I'm in this fight now, and I. Will. Not. Lose." He threw the yo-yo with a skill he'd never had before, and the other heroes followed along behind him.


End file.
